La Chica Eternamente
by A ver lolis
Summary: La vida de unas estudiantes de secundaria esta a punto de cambiar, pues a sus vidas llega un juego de cartas que las enfrascará en una aventura que jamas hubieran pensado.
1. El día en que todo comenzó

Comienza un nuevo día en la residencia de los Kasuga.

Ayumu se estaba preparando para ir a estudiar en su secundaria. Se demoro un poco pues este día se sentía algo cansada, pero poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas.

(…..)

(El verdadero nombre de Osaka es Ayumu Kasuga, por si se te olvido lector :v)

Osaka en el camino a estudiar se encuentra con Chiyo, ambas se saludaron y empezaron a caminar juntas.

-"¿Oye, sabes si algo nuevo ha pasado en la escuela?" – preguntó la chica de pelo lacio.

-"Ah, ¿Por qué lo dices?" – respondió la chica de las dos coletas (o como sea que se llame ese estilo).

-"Bueno,… es que tengo la sensación de que algo nuevo esta por pasar hoy día".

-"Ya veo. No, no que yo sepa".

-"Ah… okey".

Osaka comenzó a pensar. No muchos segundos pasaron para idear una buena manera de romper el hielo.

-"Oye, Chiyo" – dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y con la misma voz calmada pero alegre.

-"¿Uh-um?" .

-"¿No crees que sería aterrador si los sospechas que tienes de tu día cuando recién te levantas, resultan ser lo opuesto de lo que va a pasar?".

- "… ¿Qué?" – dijo en respuesta pues al usar la palabra "aterrador" en lo que podría ser un… hechizo de mala suerte con una voz tan calmada y con un rostro que expresa felicidad uno claramente se perturba,…. bueno…. al menos Chiyo.

Pasó un momento y seguían caminando, luego de unos 4 segundos, Osaka volvió a hablar.

- "Es que si uno se despierta con la esperanza de hacer algo, resultaría muy decepcionante que vaya a ocurrir lo contrario" – explicó.

- "Bueno. No es que vaya a ser aterrador. Es que si es decepcionante y por eso mucha gente quiere evitar eso y por lo general algo de lado a una posible realidad podría generarse un temor, pues lo estaríamos convirtiendo en algo extraño".

- "…"

- "…"

- "Ahhh…".

Hasta ahí quedó la conversación, no porque estuvieran ya cerca de la escuela, sino porque Osaka no tenia cómo responder o por lo menos no había entendido del todo la respuesta de Chiyo.

Entraron a la escuela y de ahí se apareció la chica hiperactiva que todos "aman" (XD)

(…..)

(¡Hablo de Tomo, lector!)

- "¡Selamat pa…!" - la chica se detuvo apenas llegaba a donde estaban las dos amigas, pues en ese momento fue saludada con un sopetón por otra chica que apareció de repente y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

- "¡Tomo, como te atreves!" – dijo Yopi con tal rabia que se le notaba una vena en la frente.

- "¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!" – respondió después de levantarse enojada.

- "¡Fuiste tú quien dejo esa inmunda carta en mi casillero!"

- "¿Una carta?" – dijo Chiyo.

Yopi se dio cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos y de repente se enrojeció.

- "Ah… ah… ah" – titubeó – "Ah, nada, nada en especial".

- "Pero tu dijiste que tenias una…" – dijo Osaka pero fue interrumpida.

- "¡No es nada!"

Todas se callaron, por el terror que les causaba la Yopi enfadada. Tomo, aunque se le quedó las ganas de burlarse por susodicha carta, prefirió su silencio seguro. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

- "¿Bueno, han escuchado las noticias?".

- "¿Cuáles?" – dijeron las demás al unísono.

- "Dah…, del nuevo juego de cartas que ya es la sensación en todo Japón".

- "No he oído hablar de eso" – dijo Chiyo. Su respuesta provocó un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Tomo.

- "Es que recientemente llegó hasta esta ciudad. Miren".

Tomo saco una especie de paquete rojo de cartas que tenían una línea horizontal en el centro y llevaban en la derecha por arriba de la línea la palabra "WIXOSS" y en la parte izquierda, por debajo, las palabras "RED AMBITION".

- "¡Oh!" – las demás dijeron.

- "¿Y qué se supone que es eso?" – dijo la de pelo marrón.

- "Baaaahhhh, Yopi si serás…".

Fue interrumpida por el rostro de furia de su amiga que por sí ya era una sentencia de muerte.

- "Perdón, perdón."

- "Bueno, ¿Pero nos vas a mostrar sí o no?".

- "Para que mas crees que lo he sacado ajajaja".

La burla solo hacía que la vena crezca. El temor apareció de nuevo.

- "Okey, okey, okey, miren".

Todas se centraron en el paquete de cartas y las cartas que traía en su interior. Las cartas tenían en su lado posterior a criaturas y elementos que simulaban ser de fantasía. Y en la cara anterior traían un logo llamativo que decía "WIXOSS".

- "Vaya" - dijeron las demás.

- "Así es, están viendo cartas que están arrasando en la moda".

- "¿Pero como los conseguiste?".

- "….. ¿Ah? Ah sí. Da la casualidad de que conozco a alguien, jeje" – dijo Tomo aunque en un tono muy sospechoso.

- "De seguro costaron un dineral"- dijo Osaka.

- "Bueno eso ya es problemas de los contactos, jeje".

- "Pero les habrás pagado algo ¿no?" – dijo Yopi debido a la sospecha que esto causaba.

- "Dah, claro que sí, pero eso es un secreto".

- "Ah bueno con tal de que les hayas pagado correctamente está bien" – dijo sonriente Chiyo.

- "¡Esa es la actitud!" – dijo levantándole un pulgar a la pequeña.

Yopi dejo entonces de preguntarle, pero aun no calmaba su preocupación por lo que haya hecho su terca amiga.

- "Wow, sí que están monas esas cartas – dijo la estupefacta pero sonriente Osaka.

- "Oh si, y el juego en si es aun mejor déjenme mostrarles como…".

Tomo estuvo a punto de terminar su oración, cuando toco el timbre de la escuela, lo que llevo a las chicas a apresurarse a sus clases, cuando ni siquiera abrieron sus casilleros por la sorpresa de las cartas.

- "¡AH!" – dijeron, ahora las cuatro, al unísono

Se apresuraron en obtener lo que necesitaban de sus casilleros. Sin embargo, algo extraño había ocurrido. Osaka vio en su casillero algo que era muy familiar pues acaba de ver algo parecido hace unos minutos.

- "Un… un…" – no podía creerlo – "Un paquete de cartas".

La sorpresa fue para ella como un balde de agua. Sin embargo ella estaría feliz de recibir tal baldazo.

- "Oigan miren, un paquete de…." – pero cuando quería decirlo ya sus amigas se estaban yendo a sus clases..

- "¡Oye Osaka, apúrate!" – le dijo Yopi ya alejándose, lo que hizo que no oyera lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

- "Pe-pero".

- "¡No hay tiempo!".

Yopi ya se había alejado pero eso no le impidió a Osaka alegrarse por lo que le aguardaba en su casillero.

- "_Es idéntico al de Tomo, pero es blanco_" – pensó – "_mmm… White Hope"_.

El paquete de cartas que tenia era blanco y, en vez de tener un "RED AMBITION", tenían escrito por debajo de la línea "WHITE HOPE".

Osaka lentamente abrió el paquete y se alegró pues eran cartas genuinas y no alguna especie de broma que alguien le hizo. Pero al ver sus cartas se llevaría una sorpresa aun más grande.

Una de sus cartas tenía una figura con aspecto de humana. Esta fue lentamente abriendo los ojos y empezó a hablar:

- "Encantada de conocerte, Selector".

Osaka se quedo viendo un momento la carta.

- "¿Ah?".


	2. La enfermería y la ayudante

- "¿Hum? ¿Dónde está Osaka? – preguntó Tomo.

"De seguro está en camino" – le respondió Chiyo.

Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y la mayoría de las chicas estaban ya en su salón, a excepción de una

"Bueno, debería llegar de una vez por que…" – Dijo Yopi antes de que la interrumpiera el lamento, digo, el sonido de la puerta que fue azotada con la fuerza en que fue abierta por la profesora Yukari. Esta se dirigió al pizarrón cual Robocop (no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner… además de Robocop). Con furia empezó a dibujar en el pizarrón, el tema de la clase que les tocaba estudiar hasta que se interrumpió cuando empezó a mover la nariz (no se me ocurre otra cosa que Hachizada), pues detectaba que el olor de esa mañana no era el mismo que el de las otras mañanas.

- "¿Donde esta Osaka?" – pregunto dándole a la clase una mirada tan fría como las que ponen en esos animes shonen (en aquellos… donde los personajes… ponen… miradas frías…)

Pasaron 3 segundos de silencio hasta que Chiyo habló:

- "No ha entrado todavía a clase"

- "¿Te burlas de mi?"

- "¿AH?..."

Pasaron otros 3 segundos de silencio.

- "Bueno supongo que tendremos que empezar la clase sin ella" – dijo cambiando bruscamente el tono de su voz

La clase se dio normalmente (O como sea que se den las clases de Azumanga Daioh).

Chiyo y Yopi estaban preocupadas por el paradero de Osaka. Tomo también estaba preocupada pero estaba "jugando" con sus nuevas cartas (o sea presumiéndoselas a Yopi como si esta se estuviera muriendo de envidia). Sakaki estaba pensativa (que novedad) pero al mismo tiempo estaba poniéndole mucha atención a clase. Kaorin estaba poniéndole mucha atención a Sakaki. El profesor Kimura estaba poniéndole mucha atención a Kaorin, desde la otra parte de la pared de su clase. Y (NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTO NO CONCUERDA) Kagura estaba haciendo bocetos en su cuaderno.

Al momento del receso

- "…Asi que por eso hay que buscar a Osaka" – dijo Chiyo

- "Entiendo. Entonces vamos" – dijo Sakaki

Chiyo le había contado que Osaka sí había llegado a la escuela, pero no entró a clases. Ambas fueron a buscar a Osaka, sin embargo tomo mucho tiempo el encontrarla en la enfermería de la escuela. Estaba recostada en una de las camillas durmiendo.

- "¿Qué paso?"- le preguntaron a la encargada de la enfermería. Bueno, no era exactamente la encargada, era la ayudante de quien estaba a cargo.

- "Ah, sí, pues verán…"

En la mañana

Osaka estaba parada viendo una de las cartas. Un rato después dijo:

- "¿AH?"

Entonces parpadeo 2 veces, antes de que se la abriera la boca tratando de gritar de la sorpresa, cuando de repente se desmayo.

Para su suerte, la ayudante de la encargada estaba también por los casilleros sacando algunos paquetes de medicinas que su jefe le había pedido cuanto al pasar por ahí vio a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara hacia abajo, el pelo algo malogrado y babeando un poco.

- "¿Y qué más?" – dijo Tomo apareciendo de la nada

- "…Pues la traje" – dijo con una indiferencia natural, pero no intencional.

Aunque pasaron unos segundos, las chicas recién se sorprendieron por la aparición de Tomo

Entonces la ayudante de pelo verde dijo:

- "Tranquilas no es nada malo, solo se desmayó de seguro por la sorpresa que le dejaron"

- "¿Sorpresa?" – dijo Tomo.

La ayudante tomo un paquete de cartas de una mesa

- "Encontré estas cartas en su casillero, parece que alguien se las regaló. Por eso digo que fue una sorpresa"

- "Wow, se parece a mi paquete" –dijo Tomo sorprendida, pero de ahí se puso celosa "¡AH! Este paquete es blanco. ¡¿Cómo se atreve tener un paquete mas sensacional que el mío?!"

Las chicas tenían una gota en la cabeza. Yopi trato de calmar al toro con una soga (estaba agarrando a Tomo) para calmarlo (a ella).

- "Bueno supongo que la dejaremos descansar entonces" –dijo Yopi con una sonrisa los ojos cerrados y la gota. – "¿Que dices Chiyo?"

- "Si creo que es lo mejor" – confirmó.

Las chicas se llevaban a rastas a Tomo fuera de la enfermería

- "Bueno, muchas gracias" – dijeron las dos.

- "Okey" – dijo la peliverde con sus sigilosos ojos azules.


End file.
